This invention relates generally to the field of food preparation devices and more specifically a to food injection device.
It is well known that combinations of food products add the the pleasurable dining experience from a flavor and visual appearance standpoint.
Many different ways of accomplishing this are currently used including spreading one food on another, mixing one food with another, sandwiching foods together, and even injecting a liquid food into a more solid food.
However, there is no injection method available today that helps a user to easily inject a first, relatively solid food, into a second relatively solid food thereby intimately commingling the flavors of both foods and providing a unique, attractive appearance of one food inserted into another.